Infinite fail
by pawned90210
Summary: Ugimaru Mawaru joins the fray and trys to survive in the hostile environment. He will survive. Or die trying. My OC. Cecilia X Ugimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Monday 13:50 pm

So there I stood, in front of a class of girls save three: Me, Ichika, and Charles. All of them just sat and stared, shell-shocked. I looked like an idiot, my hair a crimson mess, my uniform creased, and my face looking tired as fuck.

"Oh, er….em, ok" Yamada-Sensei nervously spoke out. "Do you have anything else to you wish to-''Just then, Chifuyu crashed through the door.

"You the new kid?" she shouted, pointing.

"Yeah" I replied, rather reluctantly. "Why... did I do someth-''

She cut me off, explained the sand cloud heading my way, and told me, Charles and Ichika to run like fuck.

"Hey wait a minute..." Ichika shouted running after Charles and Chifuyu. "Chifuyu-

. *CRACK*

"Pick him up and let's go" she shouted.

"What's going on?" I shouted again, slinging Ichika over my shoulder.

"THERE HE IS, GET HIM!" I heard from behind me.

"HE'S GOT ICHIKAASWELL!"

"FUCKING RUN!" I shouted, mainly to myself, still carrying Ichika.

"Wha… what's going on? And why am I-'' a dazed Ichika mumbled.

"No time to explain, tell you later" but just as I turned a corner it dawned on me: the corridor ends with a window, so I had two choices.

Chifuyu's POV

I had never seen such madness in my life. He just jumped through the…. Ugimaru just jumped through the window. With a hundred foot drop below him.

Normal POV

I crashed through the window, Ichika screaming his face off. I even think he went blue.

"Ichinose, activate!" I shouted. My Raphael-Revive custom springed to life.

"YEAH! CATCH US NOW BITCHES! FUCK YEAH!" I knew I'd regret that because two gunshots, a rail gun and a shenlong ryuhow, flew out from the crowd of girls as the Shenlong, the SchwarzerRegan, and the Akatsubaki flew out afterwards.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY WIFE FROM ME!" defiantly Laura.

"GET BACK HERE ICHIKA!" that was Ling, but surprisingly Houki didn't say a thin- *SLAM*

40/580

Remaing

Danger level: High

Advice caution

All I could think was .Shit. Another hit and I'd be-

*SLAM*

All I could feel was a heavy pain in my head, and darkness creeping across my vision.

Tuesday 6:43 AM

I woke to a light snoring beside me, so like any normal person, I turnt to see who it was and saw someone I don't know. She looked pretty though. She had blond hair with a massive blue headband. Apart from that she looked like your average girl, but she had this sort of…air of likeable-ness around her, even when she was asleep.

"Wha…er, em" she muttered, yawning as well. "AAAH! You're awake!" she shouted, half blushing, half trying to hide her face. I didn't say anything, just sat there and stared as she tried to hide herself while looking for anyone else to save her from dying of embarrassment. I thought of getting up, so I swung my legs out from under the cover and tried to stand. 'Try' being the best word for it as instead of standing, I ended up face-planting into her lap. This of course, just had to happen when Chifuyu and Houki walked in.

"AAAAAAH! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"I have no idea who she is, why would I even do that?"

Gonna regret that too.

"You do not know who I am? I am Cecilia Alcott, the British re-''

"Cecilia? Man I haven't seen you since I left the school! What have you been up to and why didn't you ca-''

*Slap*

Me, Houki, and Chifuyu just stared as Cecilia ran out in tears.

"Well that was…different. You don't ever see Cecilia cry. Ever." Chifuyu finally said, walking over to me, brandishing a medical clipboard in the air.

"Er, what are you doing?"

*Crack*

"OW! What was that for chif-''

*Crack*

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

*Crack*

"Seriously, what the fuck?!"

"Well first I am to be addressed as Orimura-sensei. Two, you jumped out a window with my brother and third you made one of my pupils cry."

"Wha…but I-I-I" I sat there on the floor speechless. I dragged myself back onto my bed and asked about what happened. Chifuyu explained it all, and Houki still said nothing. Judging by the look on her face, I came to the quick conclusion that she must have been born angry.

I'm Gonna regret that as well.

It's like she could read my mind or something, because she gave me the 'I'm gonna kill you' look.

"Ok, so what's your deal then?" She can talk. Wow.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well for one you can pilot a IS, and second you have you own personal IS."

"Oh. Well first I don't know how I can pilot one, and second, Taban-''

I was cut off by screams and pounding as Ichika and Charles just managed to keep the door as closed as possible while trying to squeeze in. Try being the best word seeing as the door flew wide open. Ducking under the safety of my cover, I poked my eyes back out to see a very funny sight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies please!" I shouted, grabbing their attention from the poor boys on the floor. "If you tear them up now, then there'll be nothing left for later on." The girls started to murmur, then I heard one of them shout "we'll get you instead then."

"Wait. That wasn't what I meant! NOOOO" I put my arms up to shield myself, but nothing came. I opened my eyes slightly to find Cecilia there aiming at the lead girl.

"Come any closer and I'll let one off." She stated. With that, all the girls quickly left.

"Well, come on you two. You still need to show me around the school." I said, getting out of the bed.

"However arousing it would be to see you walking around in just your boxers" Cecilia reminded me. "You need to put your uniform on."

"Oh yeah. Where is it anyways?" I asked Charles.

"Here you go." He gave me the uniform and shuffled over to the toilet.

"Out in a sec." I shouted through the door. "OW. Fucking hell."

"Are you alright in there?" Ichika asked, opening the door slightly

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Dude, you just Slam dunked the toilet rim with your head. I don't think your fine" he stepped closer, holding out his hand to help me up. Of course though, he slipped on my trousers.

"Ichika your heavy, be careful."

"Sorry, it just kinda happened. Gimmy a sec"

"Ahh, don't move like that, it hurts."

"Sorry, I'll be more careful."

"Yeah you better, otherwise I'll stop giving it to you."

"I didn't know you're into that sort of stuff." Chifuyu pointed out from the other side of the door.

"What? Oh, OH NONONONO, it ain't what you think. I tripped, I swear."

"Course you did" She replied.

"Will some one help Ugi?"

"Yeah" I scowled, rolling Ichika off me "Someone helps me."

Cecilia ran in and helped me up, dusted me off and helped me with my blazer and tie.

"Ahh how cute, getting mummy to help you get dressed." Charles taunted.

"If anything, I would not be his mother. I would be a more commanding sister."

"Can we please go now?" I moaned.

"Yes, but I want you all in bed by 23:00, understand?"

"Yes miss" we all spoke in sync. The feeling had completely returned to my legs, so I was able to walk normally. The two boys showed me around the whole school, everything. Toilet's (Female), the hot bath (Female), dorms (Female) and class room's (filled with Female's).

"So you're in there and me and Ichika are just next door. If you need anything just knock."

"Ok. Night you two."

"Night."

Those two seem too close. Maybe even yaoi? Naaah. But if they were, then that could have some serious consequences with his harem. I walked through my door and realised something from my childhood. I could not stand sleeping by myself. So I grabbed a pillow and my blanket walked out onto my balcony, and jumped next door. I set up quite a comfy bed and laid down.

"Gah! I need a drink." I heard the fridge open and a slightly tired Charles, a slight moan, and some running water. Damn, now I need to pee. I can't just stay here otherwise I'll screw up my blanket. I got up as quietly as possible and was greeted face first by…boobs? But both of them are guys. Unless one of them is….

"AAAAAAAHHH" I managed to dig myself out of said boobs to find Charles screaming.

"SHH" I whispered, covering her mouth. "You'll wake him up" I pointed to Ichika.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't sleep by myself, so I came here." I said innocently.

"And why could you not sleep in your room?!"

"That's something I don't really want to talk about."

"Is it just because you're so immature?" she said sarcastically.

"No."

"WELL THEN GO SLEEP BACK IN THERE!" She shouted, pointing at my room and earning a grunt from Ichika.

"But can't I-''

"SHUT UP AND FUCK OFF!"

"WELL THEN FUCK YOU, YOU SLUT!" I shouted, running out the door as Ichika woke up. I steamed down the corridor and ran into Rin.

"What's up with you?"

"Fuck off Rin, I don't care right now." I carried on walking, my face as red as my hair, and Rin left behind swearing. I turnt a couple of corners, oblivious to where I was going, until I ran chest-to-head first into Cecilia.

"Ow, watch where you're going you re-''She stopped when she saw the look on her face. It was an anger to match Houki's. "What's the matter Ugi?" Without warning, I burst into tears, falling to my knees. We sat there for a minute before she dragged me off the floor, cleaned up my tears, and dragged me into her room. When we got there I was surprised by how similar all the rooms were. The bathroom and the kitchen were just opposite each other, and the TV was just behind the corner with the bed opposite. At the end, the balcony sat. The only real difference is the decoration around her bed. It reminded me of a princess. She half dragged, half pushed me over to said bed and sat me down. "So, what was that all about?"

One explanation (minus the boobs) later…

"Oh, I see…"

"Yeah"

"So, what happened when you were little?"

"Something I'd prefer not to talk about."

"…oh. Well, if you ever want to talk about it, just ask ok?"

"Sure." And she gave me the biggest smile EVER!

That's when I thought 'fuck it, I might as well try.'


	3. Chapter 3

I did the stupidest thing I could at the time, and I kissed her. She just sat there, wide-eyed and blushing like no other. When I finally stopped, she nudged a bit of crimson hair out my face, and started to kiss me. It was time for me to be surprised, while all I could think was "YEEEEESSSSSSS!" So I went along with it until stuff got a bit more…..intense. it was like my hands had a mind of their own. We fell onto the bed, and until about 3:00 it was the best night of my life.

Wednesday 8:30

I woke with a massive yawn and lazily tried to figure out what I was doing out of my bed, and who was sitting on me. All while regaining bodily feeling. I remembered last night, and also figured out that the last person I ever wanted to see was right above me.

"I knew it would be you. You talk in your sleep. Do something about that." I would have got up, but two things stopped me: Cecilia was lying on my arm, and Laura was sitting on me. On 'it' to be more precise.

"Laura, there may be a blanket and my boxers in between, but if you don't get off, there's a remote chance your going to end up with twins."

"What are you on about?"

"You're sitting on my dick"

"Oh…so that's what that is. Huh. Oh well. Orimura-sensei told me to wake you up."

"Well... she's fast asleep so-'' Laura crawled over to Cecilia and shouted

"WAKE THE FUCK UP, YOUR LATE!" in her ear. All I could do was laugh as Cecilia shot out of the bed and pulled the blanket with her. This then made Laura fall right across me.

"What the….when did…?" she was speechless. "Laura?"

"Yes?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Master key." She said innocently, brandishing the card from her pocket.

"YOINK!" I shouted, grabbing it and sprinting to the balcony. I managed to pick my trousers up and jumped off the balcony, leaving a shocked Laura and an angry Cecilia behind. I activated the wings of Ichinose and pulled my trousers on which, now that I do it, is pretty damn hard. I just managed to pull them on when I crashed through a window, into several desks, a girl, and the wall. I instantly jumped back up, dusted her down and sprinted to classroom 10091. I dashed through the door and into the side of my desk. "MADE IT TO HOMEROOM BITCHES. YEAH!" Everybody just stared at me, and made me realize how cold I am. They all blushed, smiled, and then looked away. Chifuyu came in and when she saw me, even she blushed. +1 to sexiness.

"Hot are we. MrMawaru?"

"No miss, im actually quite cold, but what are they all staring at, 'cos it seemed to work on you" I smirked, seeing the vein pop on her head.

"IFYOUR COLD PUT A TOP ON!" She shouted, launching the infamous book of death at me. It landed with a dull thud on my face, creating a massive red mark across my face. That book is fucking massive! She walked over to pick up the book and whispered in my ear "you stay like that though, and you never know what could happen. I mean, I don't." she smirked, leaving me to think about what she meant before realising and looking out the window so no one noticed.

Yamada-sensei walked over to the desk/ podium thingy and nervously said

"I would like to intro- no re introduce a transfer student." I swear she's always nervous.

"Hello. My name is Charlotte Dunois and I am happy to meet you all again." Every one was gob smacked. They all stood there shocked as though Char had just been hit by a truck. I deployed my gauntlets under my desk and waited, because I knew shit was going to go down. Then I heard music from Houki

"Didn't they open the bath for them?" I couldn't help but laugh at what was going on. "You can't laugh, your were in there as well, so your just to blame." That shut me up. I thought about it for a minute then realised I was, and questioned how I'd never noticed her. The wall exploded, with the Shenlong rushing through, and a charged Ryuhow flying out with it.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAA!" We heard Rin shout, obviously angry at something. Of course though, seeing as Ichika is so dense, he had no idea what she's angry about. With no time to defend himself, I sprinted to move him, but didn't make it in time. The Ryuhow landed, and everyone was shocked, even Rin, which is weird because she didn't mean to hit him. "Oh shit Ichika, I'm sorry, I thought you'd deploy or something." She seemed near tears when she said that.

"Funny really, if you didn't mean to shot him, then why fire in the first place?" the dust cleared and we saw Laura standing there in-between Ichika and Rin. Everybody stared as Laura dove in to kiss him, but due to luck and badass-ness, I sprinted forward and drop kicked Laura square in the cheek, sending her flying into the wall. Picking myself up, I picked up Ichika as well, only to chuck him onto the floor to avoid a launch cable. The cable wrapped around my left arm and swung me into the walls, not caring for all the other girls still in the room, before chucking me to the back of the room. I was surprised that Chifuyu is just standing there, like a fish out of water. I picked myself back up, leaning on my arm for a second, before getting of due to a shooting pain.

"I think I broke my arm." I muttered to myself. I saw a replacement for Laura standing there In front of me. It looked a lot like Chifuyu when she won the MondoGrosso. "Hey Hey HEY HEY!" I shouted (yes, that's a TenganToppaGurrenLaagen reference. =P) "That is the biggest dame insult ever! How dare you make yourself look like a true badass! You will never reach that level where you are now! Chifuyu will always be-''

*SQUISH*

I looked down to see a launch cable stuck in my abdomen. So, like any strange teen, I grabbed the cable and pulled her towards me, sticking my fist out as well. The suit slammed into it, sending Laura flying out, and sending the remains of the suit behind me. "Fuck..." I grunted, pulling the cable out of my side and tossing it onto the floor. "That… was… fucKING AWSOME!" I shouted, walking over to Cecilia. "Hey… yo-'' I doubled over in front of her, blood gushing from my mouth.

"Don't talk dumbass!" she shouted, falling to her knees beside me. "You'll only make it worse." Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. I pointed to Charlotte and said "You still…. owe me ….. for keeping-'' darkness crept across my eyes, and I fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: the cross over wont be happening until later, but by god will it happen. :D

I laid in darkness. No noise, no nothing apart from me and the dark. All my recent memories leading to that point played before me in HD. There was something different though. All the memories had their names above them, and there IS names, apart from Houki, who didn't have an IS. I remember though, that Laura had a IS called the Schwarzer Regan, but instead it said 'Valkyrie Trace System' above her. "So that's what is. The VT system." I mutterd to myself. A slight glint appeared, not far from me. I 'floated' towards it and it grew brighter. And brighter. And brighter. The light appeared behind me and I could hear talking and… crying? Who was crying? I looked inro rhe light and saw me, in a bed, with Cecilia at my side crying, while Chifuyu and Charlotte were talking about Laura.  
"Please…PLEASE WAKE UP!" She kept shouting, holding herself to my lifeless body.  
"I can't stand this!" I shouted to the abyss. "Stop crying!" I shouted, unaware that she couldn't hear me. I shouted it again. And again. And again. I shouted it one more time, before seeing my body have a small spasm, and the words fly out my mouth. Tears rolled down both my faces, and I kept shouting. I stopped, after several more  
As the doctors examined me, and Cecilia was huddled in Chars neck, crying endlessly. I ran forwards into the light, only thinking the same sentence. I ran through the light, and felt all the feeling in my body return. It was pins and needles, only twelve times worse. I rocketed up, head butting a doctor on the way, while others tried to keep me down. "CECILA! CECILA!" I shouted, trying to grab her attention.  
"UGI!" she shouted back, barging through the doctors, and somehow, Chifuyu. She ran right into me, seemingly oblivious to the arms trying to grab her. I pulled her with all my recovered might, and onto the bed, where we just laid, crying and cuddling.  
"Miss… we are going to need you to leave for now. We need to run some-''  
"FUCK OFF!" I shouted, holding onto her even tighter, my back to everyone. "SHE STAYS, AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
"But sir, we need to run some test-''  
"I'll tell you what you can do, grab those test, and shove them up your arse!"  
"But sir-''  
"Just leave them." Chifuyu ordered. "Just grab him tomorrow."  
"Yes miss" one of the other doctors said, all of them leaving, their coats like one big sheet. We laid there, just me and Cecilia. First just cuddling, and then kissing. After that came the undressing, then the very, VERY hot and sweaty sex.

"Please…PLEASE WAKE UP!" She kept shouting, holding herself to my lifeless body.  
"I can't stand this!" I shouted to the abyss. "Stop crying!" I shouted, unaware that she couldn't hear me. I shouted it again. And again. And again. I shouted it one more time, before seeing my body have a small spasm, and the words fly out my mouth. Tears rolled down both my faces, and I kept shouting. I stopped, after several more  
As the doctors examined me, and Cecilia was huddled in Chars neck, crying endlessly. I ran forwards into the light, only thinking the same sentence. I ran through the light, and felt all the feeling in my body return. It was pins and needles, only twelve times worse. I rocketed up, head butting a doctor on the way, while others tried to keep me down. "CECILA! CECILA!" I shouted, trying to grab her attention.  
"UGI!" she shouted back, barging through the doctors, and somehow, Chifuyu. She ran right into me, seemingly oblivious to the arms trying to grab her. I pulled her with all my recovered might, and onto the bed, where we just laid, crying and cuddling.  
"Miss… we are going to need you to leave for now. We need to run some-''  
"FUCK OFF!" I shouted, holding onto her even tighter, my back to everyone. "SHE STAYS, AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
"But sir, we need to run some test-''  
"I'll tell you what you can do, grab those test, and shove them up your arse!"  
"But sir-''  
"Just leave them." Chifuyu ordered. "Just grab him tomorrow."  
"Yes miss" one of the other doctors said, all of them leaving, their coats like one big sheet. We laid there, just me and Cecilia. First just cuddling, and then kissing. After that came the undressing, then the very, VERY hot and sweaty sex.

Thursday 7:30

"*yawn*" I woke to a snoring Cecilia. I wasn't surprised she was snoring seeing as we went t it like 6 times.  
"Lucky son of a bitch." I looked around the room to see Ichika sitting the opposite bed, reading with the light on.  
"How long have you been there?"  
"Well, I've been in this bed for about a day now, and I've been awake for about…. Four hours." Four hours? That means that…that perverted freak! I grabbed the book from my bed side and launched it at him, somehow hitting him in the balls.  
"SHOT!" I shouted, earning a punch from Cecilia, and a very deep groan from Ichika.  
There was a slight knock on the door, and Houki stepped in, just missing me as I hid under the blanket, pretending I was asleep.  
"Did he sleep with her?" she asked Ichika  
"Yeah."  
"I should so punch him in the balls, but I've got my eyes set on another pair." I silently 'kerchinged' under the sheet as I knew what was going to happen.  
"NOOOO! What did I do this time?!" dense dumb ass.  
"I don't mean like that, I mean that I want to…"  
"She wants you." I muttered, pretending to be sleepy.  
"How long have you been awake?" But I was already 'asleep'. If just laying there and ignoring her counts as sleeping.

"I think he's asleep."

"Well, that means that we're alone aren't we?"

"Yeah. So what do you-''

What I heard next was a single muffled protest, then a squeaky bed and some moaning.

Friday 10:30

"Well well well, look who finally decided to turn up." Cecilia said, pointing at Houki and Ichika.

"I new you would be a bit different" I said, sitting at my desk and pointing as well. "But Houki dear, I didn't peg you as a moaner."

"I have no idea what you're on about." She replied, the vain already popping off her head.

"Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean you can be late!" we all looked round to see Chifuyu beating the crap out of Ichika with the fabled book of doom.

"Now, does anybody know where Charlotte and Laura are?"

We all shrugged, looked around the room, and some of the girls looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

10:30

"Well well well, look who finally decided to turn up." Cecilia said, pointing at Houki and Ichika.

"I new you would be a bit different" I said, sitting at my desk and pointing as well. "But Houki dear, I didn't peg you as a moaner."

"I have no idea what you're on about." She replied, the vain already popping off her head.

"Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean you can be late!" we all looked round to see Chifuyu beating the crap out of Ichika with the fabled book of doom.

"Now, does anybody know where Charlotte and Laura are?"

We all shrugged, looked around the room, and some of the girls looked out the window.

. In the confusion, I sneaked out the door, pulling Ichika with me.

"Right, we are going to find Laura."

"Why?"

"Because we need to make sure she's alright."

"Why do you care? She almost killed you. You should be like, hating her or something."

"Well, some of us like to look out for everyone. I mean, I still care for the poor thing."

"How the hell are you still alive?"

"I have no idea. Right, we will start from the top floor and go down until we find her."

"Are we just going to scan the hallways?"

"Nope." I brandished the master key. "We are going to search every room."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Laura really, but it's your sisters."

"Uh huh."

I knew she would be in her room, so we started with the top floor, happy that everybody was in class. We kept going all the way down three floors, when to our misfortune; a 'clan' of girls unknowingly approached us.

"It's a shame Charles was a girl."

"Yeah, but I prefer Ichika."

"What about Cecilia? I would so go out with her."

"Please get back in the closet!"

"What I wouldn't do to go on just one date with Ugimaru."

"I can see that, among other things, but still….he's not my type of guy." I walked right in front of them and said "It's a shame I can't cater for everyone, but for some others…." I turnt round to see the girl who'd complemented me, and got down on one knee. "They would just have to wait until, say… 8:00 on Saturday?" all that came next was lots of squealing, hugging, and Ichika nagging me about Laura. "Just to prove how serious I am, here is the number for my phone and my dorm. Come tell me before hand about all the details. We walked off to the sound of major squealing. We carried on as though nothing had happened, until we got down to the fifth floor, when we found Char. Naked. Walking naked around her dorm. I sprinted forward, but tripped on some clothes, and got a face full of ass, while still managing to cover her mouth with my hand. All in all, she wasn't too happy about the current situation, seeing as my head was so far up her ass, I could see out her throat.

"Don't you dare scream, because people are going to- are you licking my hand?"

"Uh huh"

"Please stop"

"Move your hand then"

"Do you promise not to scream?"

"I promise I'll keep licking your hand if you don't" I moved my hand slowly, hoping she wouldn't scream, and she didn't. "You ever heard of knocking?!" she whisper-shouted, sitting in her bed.

"I thought you would be in class"

"So you were going to perv on me?!"

"We didn't know this was your room!"

"So you were going to- what do you me 'we'?"

"Ichika's just over there. How have you not noticed him?"

"Because I have been too busy trying to get your head out my ass!"

"Erm….Ugi?" Ichika nervously piped up

"S'up?"

"We need to go. Like, now!"

"Why?"

"The end of school bell. As soon as that goes, Houki, Cecila, and Chifuyu will be on their way to the medical ward."

"Shit. Well then, we better leave"

"No time. We wouldn't get to our beds in time."

"Ok. Think of a little story. Erm….you could say that….that you wanted to go to class, but due to injury's, it took you forever."

"And what about you?"

"I….I wanted to go for a jog, and that's why I'm on the track."

"But your not on th-'' I sprinted for the balcony. You know, the one everybody has these days because this school was made by posh pricks. And I jumped off it. Again. "Ok" I thought. "Remember, crouch and roll. Crouch and roll!" I landed. In a tree. This of course stopped me from crouching and rolling, as the branches broke my fall. I fell through the tree, and landed in a bush bellow. I got up and started to walk to the track, brushing leaves and twigs out of my hair.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" I turnt round to see Cecilia and Chifuyu standing there, one brandishing a umbrella, the other a massive ass book.

"Oh. Fucking A. OH SHIT!" I shouted, running to the track and around it. After about seven laps (those two have a lot of stamina!) Houki walked onto the track. "I'm saved! Help me Houki, please!" instead she just raised her foot and round housed my face, sending me to the other side of the track. (A 1500m track) "OW! You stupid bitch!"

"You didn't answer my question!" Cecilia said, brandishing the pointy end of the umbrella to my neck. Chifuyu crouched next to me and said "You have caused waaaaaaaay too much trouble round here. Maybe I should do something about that!"

Houki stood next to me, brandishing a boken at my neck.

"I just don't like you." She said.

"Why?" I replied.

"That comment earlier!"

"Oh"

Now I know what the three musketeers would look like if they were evil women. After a couple minutes I realised that that comment would be the death of me. They all looked at me with pure malice, fire raging in their eyes.

"Why did this have to be a all girls school?" I muttered. "And why is my sister holding a book to my face? This is one seriously screwed fami-''

"Shut up!" Chifuyu shouted, smacking me across the face with her book before storming off.

"Ow"

"Did you just say sister?" Cecilia asked, moving Houki's boken with her umbrella.

"What? Oh, no. nah, I didn't say that. Why would I call her my sister? That's just silly. I would never do that. She is really un sister like. Anyways how could I be related to her and Ichika? One's too unlike me, and the other is just a dense dumbass."

"He's panicking. Maybe we should leave this subject for later." Houki said, tapping Cecilia's back and leaving.

"Yeah. Maybe we should." Cecila followed Houki, leaving me sitting on the track floor.

Later that night

I sat there, leaning against Cecila's door as she came round the corner.

"Oh, hello Ugi."

"Hey."

"What's the matter?"

"I think I brought up a rough subject for Chifuyu."

"About what?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't think I'm currently in the right position to say, because it might get out." She unlocked the door and we walked in.

"Come on you. You need to cheer up." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some wine.

"Are we even allowed to drink that?" I asked. She dropped the glass she was holding. "Problem?"

"You just asked if we were allowed to drink wine. Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?!"

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you?" I took the wine out her hand and pulled her towards the bed. "And I'm pretty sure you know how to do a lot of other things.

**Please review and ask any questions you have. =D**


End file.
